


she's always a woman (to me)

by lezbihonest (stuckyismylife)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aesthetics, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Babies, Cuddles, Cute, Cute Natasha Romanov, Dancing, F/F, Floral Shop, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha is NOT a software engineer, Natasha loves babies, Plants, Protective Natasha Romanov, Roommates to lovers, Soft Natasha Romanov, They watch alot of The Office, florist, i love them, so many plants, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyismylife/pseuds/lezbihonest
Summary: "So I think my new roommate might be an assassin."AKA Celia is probably in love with her new roommate. (she definitely is)





	she's always a woman (to me)

ROOMMATE WANTED 

I have one room to rent in my apartment in Crown Heights, Brooklyn. It is a mildly busy area with street parking if you have a car. If you don’t, public transport is readily available. The 2, 3, 4, and 5 trains service the neighborhood and a shuttle links these lines to the A and C trains, which allows for a 30-minute commute into Manhattan. The apartment is in a 3-story brownstone, and above the first story commercial unit. Local shops are very close by and include a grocery store and a 24-hour gym. The apartment itself is a 900 square foot, two bedroom, one bathroom, and has laundry in the building. The room offered is furnished with a bed, and a dresser. Wifi and utilities are included in the rent, and your cut would be $800 a month, everything is split 50/50. The building is pet friendly. My new roommate will have access to all common areas including the kitchen, living room, and shared bathroom. Ideally, I am looking for someone to stay indefinitely and who is a nonsmoker. If this is what you’re looking for, please contact me. 

Celia Lafuente- (347) 285-9023  
\---

nataliarushman Hello! I’m very interested in your listing. Have you filled it yet? 

celialafuente Hi! No, I haven’t found anyone yet. I’m glad that you’re interested. Can you meet up anytime soon to talk? 

nataliarushman Yes. Are you available soon? 

\---

“So, um. I think that my new roommate might be an assassin.” Celia set her mug down and shifted in her seat.

Angelica didn’t even look up from her phone. “So, you’ve stopped reading mysteries and started making them a reality. Fun.” She picked at her chocolate croissant. 

Celia thumbed the pages of her mystery novel. “Rude. And it wouldn’t be a mystery book anyway. It would be a spy thriller crossed with an adventure novel crossed with a lesbian romance because I am in love with her.”

Angelica’s perfect eyebrows raised and her blue eyes flicked up. “You say that about every girl that you see.” 

“But she’s so gorgeous!” Celia’s eyes lit up. “She has beautiful red hair, and green eyes and she has an amazing body like she works out every hour but also has curves too and she likes my plants! And she said, ‘Call me Nat’. She wants me to call her Nat!” 

A small smile spread over Angelica’s face. “But why do you think she’s an assassin?” 

“She’s apparently a software engineer? But she comes back at weird hours and stuff. And she also has this crazy collection of throwing knives, which personally I find attractive but I understand if others don’t. Also she has a crazy selection of black clothing so….” 

“So she’s either goth or a Black Widow impersonator. Oh! Or a stripper.”

Celia laughed. “Maybe.” 

\---

The next morning, Celia slumps out of her room to see Nat already sitting on the window seat, notebook in hand. Her red hair was in a messy bun, and she was wearing black leggings and an oversized sweatshirt. 

“Goodmorning,” Celia said, and yawned, rubbing her eyes. She poured water in the kettle and set it on the stove. “Are you going to work today?” 

“No, I don’t think so,” Nat replied. “I think I’ll work from here today.” She scribbled something down, a piece of vibrant hair falling into her face. 

“Cool! Well, you can come work down in the shop if you want.” Celia grabbed her overnight oats from the fridge, and sat down on the old, overstuffed couch, to eat them. 

“Maybe I will,” Nat said, staring out the window. 

Celia finished her oatmeal and put it in the sink, and filled up the small watering can, watering the many plants around the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and her own bedroom. Then she changed into overalls and a striped green t-shirt, slipping on her sandals, and heading downstairs. 

\---

In Bloom Floral Shop  
★★★★★ 53 Reviews  
$$ Florist  
764 Franklin Avenue, Brooklyn, NY, 11238  
(347) 601-2889  
Hours Today: 9AM-5:30PM 

Recommended Reviews

Peter B. 9/19/2018  
5 Stars  
Amazing flowers! Staff and manager were lovely, and very helpful when picking the perfect bouquet. My wife loved them!

Camille O. 9/12/2018  
5 Stars  
Great service and beautiful flowers. Ordered them for my sister’s birthday and they arrived quickly and the delivery man was very kind. She loved them!

Lydia J. 8/25/18  
5 Stars  
We hired In Bloom as our wedding florist a few weeks ago. I LOVED working with Celia. She made me feel so comfortable, so taken care of, and was so excited to help answer any questions or help add or remove or slightly change any details of my order. It put my mind at ease knowing she and Kamala had my flowers and centerpieces covered, and they even set everything up at the venue for us! I'd hire them again and again!!!

Melissa C. 8/3/2018  
5 Stars  
It was my first time inside In Bloom, and the shop is GORGEOUS. Beautiful little outdoor area where flowers are displayed, and the inside has a calming, surprisingly vintage vibe. I love their selection of plants that are not floral! Lovely! 

\---

Celia brushed the dirt off of her hands and pushed another pot of gardenias onto the shelf. “Hey, Kamala, did we get the african violets when we went out to the farm?” 

“Yeah, they’re in the back, should I grab them for you?” Kamala’s dark head popped out from behind the counter. “Also, will you be okay next week, the afternoon I can’t work?”

Celia smiled and stood. “Yeah grab those violets, and for the last time, I’ll be great don’t even worry! It’s-” She was interrupted by the door jingling open. Nat stood in the door, laptop in her hands. Celia came out from behind a cluster of kentia palms, and smiled at the redhead. 

“Hi,” Nat said quietly, and closed the door behind her. “You said I could work in here earlier, is that still okay?” 

“Yes!” Celia said, stumbling over a plant to the counter, where she dragged a stool over from the workspace. “Here, you can sit here.” 

Nat smiled softly. “Thanks.” 

Then, “It’s really nice in here.” 

A wide smile spread over Celia’s face. “Thank you! I try to keep it kinda chill and pretty in here you know?”

“I really like it.” She smiled. 

Celia blushed and ignored Kamala’s smug gaze. 

\---

CL hey so yeah i was joking when i said i was in love with her but shes really cute and im ready to get hurt again if you know what i mean  
CL no but seriously she is so cute and she came down to she shop today and worked and she was ADORABLE and kinda awkward i hope its because she likes me  
CL she seemed kinda sexy and suave when i first met her?? but she seems a little different maybe its just with me! 

AJ oh my god celia lmao 

\---

NR nothing yet. 

SR Keep surveying. How are you? How is your roommate? 

NR she’s actually really nice. she has no idea. shes sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :)


End file.
